


This Boy

by MokuK



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Post 2x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty doesn't have enough words to describe how much he loves and how much he feels when it comes to Jack Laurent Zimmerman.</p><p>He ends up only needing two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Christ, I finally get around to writing something and it's 300 words of ridiculous romantic fluff about feelings. I'm really into this whole rambling introspective narrative type writing right now, so *shrugs*

_This boy_ , Bitty tweets.

Except that’s not really enough, is it? There aren’t enough words in Bitty’s repertoire to describe how much he feels in this moment, and there probably never will be.

There’s a tingling burn in his chest, rising from his stomach to his lungs, all the way up to his brain, filling him with so much of _whatever this feeling is_ that he’s light-headed. His feet slip out from beneath him, and he stumbles, still watching the door where Jack had to rush out after changing everything they had between them.

 _This boy_ , Bitty tweets.

This boy that he’s been in love with almost from the beginning. This boy that he couldn’t stand at first because he never understood how to read between the lines of Jack’s caustic criticisms and silences. This boy who smiles at him and makes Bitty feel like he’s falling, heart in his throat and a nonstop thrum of anxiety and fear and joy flowing through his veins. This boy, with his stupid droopy eyes and awkward smiles and constant chirps. This boy, who makes him feel invincible on ice so long as he’s by Bitty’s side. This boy, who loves him back.

He pulls up Twitter and mentally composes what he’s going to say. No summary worth telling could fit in 140 characters. No sonnets would be able to describe everything he feels in this moment.

So he lets his heart take over for once, damn the consequences.

 _This boy_.

Jack Laurent Zimmerman.

Bitty lets the smile take over, and presses his forehead to his phone. _I’ll text you_ , Jack had said, eyes screaming with reluctance. Bitty had wanted to grab his hands and keep him there forever, pressing soft kisses against his lips.

He had thought that everything would be ending when Jack and Shitty graduated, but he had been wrong. It was only the beginning.

 _This boy_ , Bitty tweets.

 


End file.
